officialfictionalradiostationsfandomcom-20200214-history
WHSR
WHSR '(92.1 MHz '"Star 92.1") is a commercial FM radio station serving the Wuhu and Wedge Islands. The station is owned by Studio Networks and it airs a Hot Adult Contemporary radio format. The station's studios are located in Wuhu Town with its Radio and TV sister stations. History WHSR signed on the air on January 5, 2000 with a Smooth Jazz format and WEZU calls. The station was known as “EZ 92FM”. Hot 92FM On December 26, 2002, after playing “Eight Candles” by Dave Koz, WEZU switched to Dance CHR at 9:21 AM, as “Hot 92FM”. The first song on “Hot” was “The Launch" by DJ Jean. Hot 92.1 Just 3 years after its launch, Hot 92FM dropped its Dance CHR for the current Hot AC format, rebranding itself as "Hot 92.1" In 2010, Clear Channel Communications (now IHeartMedia) traded WEZU and sister WLVA to RB Media (predecessor to Studio Networks) for RB's KRCK in Houston and KSSQ in San Francisco. During its "HOT" era, the station has rotated through several morning shows, including hosts such as Geoff Durand (formerly of sister WKTR/New York), Maria Maldonado (formerly of sister KMIA/Houston), Kidd Kraddick, Chasity Mask (also formerly of WKTR) and Matt, Clay, & Alex (formerly of sister KGLO/Phoenix). Matt, Clay, & Alex were let go from the station in October 2015. On January 3, 2016, it was announced that Shan and Brady from sister KMXP in Phoenix would become the new morning show for the station. The show began airing on January 7th. On December 17, 2018, afternoon host Richard Mashaw departed from the station after working there for 16 years. He currently host a morning show with his two sons in their hometown of San Antonio, Texas, at KBZZ. NEW 92.1 On the afternoon of December 23, 2018, WEZU began running jockless and airing liners between songs taking swipes at WUHV-FM, WIRG, WWVL, and WIWG, and promoting something "NEW" to come on Christmas Day. At 9:21 AM that morning (on the 25th), WEZU relaunched as "The All NEW 92.1", with "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga as the first song played under the “NEW” brand. Despite the rebranding, it remained a Hot AC station, but will now play more music from the 1990s to the early 2010s. WEZU also changed its callsign to WNEU to reflect the change. Star 92.1 On August 8, 2019, at 6PM, WNEU rebranded as "Star 92.1". The change was made after the recent hiring of Victor Reynolds who was layed off by co-owned WPIT-FM in Pittsburgh. Morris worked at that station for 13 years, as an afternoon host, then a morning host in 2014, partnering up with Giselle Baker. The change had also disaffiliated with the "Shan & Brady" show after its 3-year run. The next day, the station changed its call sign to WHSR to reflect the branding change. HD Radio WHSR began broadcasting in HD Radio in early 2006. It wasn't until 2010, when RB Media added a secondary channel with an all comedy format known as "Comedy 103.1", and relayed on translator W276KF. On June 12, 2014, WEZU-HD2/W276KF ended the comedy format and launched a Hard Rock format as "103.1 The Bear". In 2017, sold the translator and WEZU-HD2 simply became "The Bear HD-2". On September 19, 2018, "The Bear" was replaced by "EZ 92" and its current Smooth Jazz format, which was formerly heard on WEZU's main frequency from 2000 to 2002. Former logos Category:Wuhu Island-Wedge Island Category:Radio stations established in 2000 Category:Hot AC radio stations Category:92.1 FM Category:Stations broadcasting in HD Radio Category:Stations that use "Star" Category:Studio Networks